Thousand Reasons To Say No
by TicTacStory
Summary: L,Light, Matt, Mello, Misa, Naomi,Near and Beyond Birthday have a holiday on the Carribean, its not just the sun that heats things up and its not just Beyond Birthday s jam fetish that brings troubles...


"Boo you Light-kun, boo you." L sighed and felt a little more but uncomfortable on the beach, he sat under the parasol in his infamous position, if it was up to him he would have stayed in the hotel like Naomi and Near did, but Light practically forced him out and to top it off Matt and Mello literally THREW the swimming shorts at him, L chatsied at the idea of wearing a black with a white streak shorts but Misa had the lovely gesture of telling him that she was going to tell Naomi L was "totally" into her.

L looked away. "That is just 20% true." was his answer, Misa looked at him weirdly and eventually looked at her forced boyfriend, he who was holding in a chuckle, Matt and Mello weren`t doing any better, Near just sat there uninterested and Beyond Birthday was eaguerly licking the jam of his fingers.

Or atleast, that`s what L hoped it was, but just to be safe he made a mental note to sleep on the hammock instead of his hotel room.

Or let me put that straight, sleeping for L was staring out and think about nothing in particular, the freak.

Matt looked next to him. _Oh god, did that blonde chocoholic finally drop dead?_

He eyed his friend up a little closer, he found out he was still breathing and got annoyed. _Was it seriously neccesary to throw my DS in the sink? and just because it was making noise and Mello couldnt sleep? _ He sighed, one day he will throw HIS chocolate in the sink and say, "sorry darling", see how HE likes it.

Mello also wore shorts, black as usual and Matt was surprised they weren`t leather, he made a "tsk" noise and decided to not waste more time looking at his friend.

"Matt..."

"Maaaa-aaaatt." Mello moaned.

"Matt!" He repeated.

Matt turned around. "Hmm?"

"Where is Near?"

Matt looked over the beach and remembered that Near was having a lovely time solving a blank puzzle in the hotel, he told Mello that and Mello stood up.

"What are you seriously up to?" asked Matt.

Mello shrugged and tried to act careless. "Im going back, sitting here is a waste of time." Mello still didnt understand why the hell their boss back at the detective bureau felt the need of sending them out to a holiday in the carribean, most importantly why he sent MISA and NAOMI with them...

His thoughts were intterupted by his friend. "Tsk, just dont do it on my bed." Matt smiled and didnt look at Mello, instead he closed his eyes and was taking advantage of the sun.

Mello went on his knees and poked Matt`s cheek, "Shut the fuck up or I`ll do it for you."

Matt stuck his tongue out. "Mellos is getting offended?"

Mello sighed and headed to the hotel, _Near? that freak of nature? _Mello laughed at the thought, no way in hell was HE going to mess a bed with Near, if with anyone it would be Matt, even the stupid blonde woman would do better.

Light Yagami spotted the orphan laughing and wondered about his sanity.

"LIIIIGHT!" Misa Amane squealed, she stood infront of him and did a turn, showing off her lovely pink bikini. "What do you think?" Light smiled and felt bad for her, L on the contrary looked amused at the girl, damn she was hot.

Misa looked at the detective. "Ryuuzaki, those shorts are totally complimenting your eyes, but of course no one looks better than my Light darling!"

She sat next to L and looked at him, L exchanged the look. "Well Misa, thank you."

She smiled and playfully punched his shoulder. "Dont mention it!" She winked and checked on her boyfriend, she loved making him jealous, little did she knew that the one Light was really jealous of was Misa and not L.

"Ryuuzaki, are you going to stay and sit there like some dead person all day?" The teen asked.

"Dead people dont usually sit."

Light kicked some sand over his foot. "Are you going to atleast get out to the sun, you could use it."

L said no and Light said yes, L said no and again Light said yes, L shrieked. "I can never say no to you can I?"

"No, no you can not."

"Anything else you wish for me to do?" L asked maybe a little too slyly, this sudden tension made Misa feel left out, and before Light could answer she stood up and "accidently" tripped over, she fell on L who was now lying on his back with the blonde beauty on him. "Im sorry Ryuuzaki." she gasped.

L smiled, she could stay on him as much as she liked.

Light Yagami helped her girlfriend up and eyed L. "You."

L rolled his eyes.

"I." L said.

Misa felt like intterupting the looks they were giving eachother. "Hey Ryuuzaki, does Naomi know you`re here? or did she like, stay in the hotel cause she thought you were there?"

L looked up. "What?"

Misa felt the need of making herself clear, and bluntly put it. "Did Naomi stay in the hotel just because she thought you would fuck her instead of flirting with other girls?" She pointed at herself.

"What?" L repeated, and just sligthly blushed.

Light pushed Misa a little. "Misa, time to leave don`t you think?" 

"But we just came here!"

"Misa," Light warned.

Misa pouted but obeyed, she felt angry with Ryuuzaki and suddenly it felt like a competition, and the prize? Light Yagami.

Beyond Birthday was clearly enjoying himself poking Near in the skin with a knife.

Near shot him A Look, and if Near gives someone A Look it means no good, but Beyond Birthday being Beyond Birthday ignored the boy and continued poking everything there is to poke with a knife. they stood there in silence but that silence was broken by Mello who stomped in.

"Heard of knocking?" Near said no parting his gaze from the puzzle he solved for the tenth time in one hour.

Beyond Birthday turned the puzzle over, upsetting Near. "You look like a marshmallow you know that?" he pointed out, he stared at the blonde who was digging in the closet pulling out clothes. "For god`s sake Near where the hell is my jacket?"

"I dont know." Said Near simply as he kicked Beyond Birthday on the floor.

"If you and Mello had kids they would be marshmallows." Beyond Birthday teased and grinned, Near didnt quite find his dry humor funny and when he solved the puzzle for the eleventh time he turned it around on top of Beyond Birthday and the two thousand peices showered the crazy jam lover.

When Mello triumpthantly came out of the closet with a leather jacket in his hand he was surprised to see that Beyond Birthday left and that Near was sitting on the bed playing with toy cars.

"You look hilariously hot when your hair is messy." is what Near said.

_**A/N Ohmygod I really dont know what the heck im starting, Death just has SOO MANY potential yaoi and non yaoi couples its crazy, anyway, I will seriously not continue this if people dont like it, soo please review? :·3**_

_**I have many ideas though, and I would be surprised if this story ends up having 100 chapters, clubbing/beach walks/hotel rooms and all those other things involving a hot island guaranteed :D**_


End file.
